Banana
by Luisee
Summary: Escocia estaba molesta. No es que fuera un mal lugar o estuviera en mala compañía. Lo que le molestaba eran los estúpidos comentarios de un trío de tontos. Leer nota de autora. Please.


**Summary**: Escocia estaba molesta. No es que fuera un mal lugar o estuviera en mala compañía. Lo que le molestaba eran los estúpidos comentarios de un trío de tontos. *Leer nota de autora. Please*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía y pues la pareja es de todas :3

**Pairing**: Estados Unidos X Nyo! Escocia/ Alfred X Scarlett.

**N/A**: Es que Fredo me dijo que la letra B de "Ae Loe Ye" fuera Banana pero pues Ale me había dicho que quería que fuera Barco pues así C': y luego decidí con mucha ayuda el nombre que le daría a Nyo! Escocia.

* * *

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*********) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *:*/* Banana */*:* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*********) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

* * *

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, rojos y torcidos en un mueca de coraje. El lugar era hermoso, ¿Para qué negarlo? La comida había sido deliciosa, y todo era más que perfecto, incluso tenía a su novio a un lado, pero eso provocaba un problema, no es que el lugar estuviera lleno de mujeres con dobles intenciones, queriendo seducir al americano, no, era algo más raro. Y que la molestaba más.

Un trío de idiotas. Francis, Gilbert y Antonio estaban haciendo comentarios inusuales, sólo porque Alfred comía una banana.

—Honhonhon~ espero que mon ami Alfred tenga más hambre para que cuando nos encontremos, yo le puedo dar… autre banane —murmura el francés, en ese instante Scarlett voltea la cabeza y lo ve, con los ojos blancos y la boca curvada en una sonrisa maléfica. ¿Cómo era posible que Alfred no se diera cuenta?

El restaurante estaba casi lleno, la mesa de la escocesa y el americano estaba cercana a la de ese trío de maleducados. Y ellos se la pasaban haciendo comentarios obscenos sobre la banana que se comía el muchacho. Quizá si los comentarios fueran a otra persona, pero no, era hacia el amor de su vida.

—De todas las frutas que hay en ese canasto tuvo que elegir el plátano —se burló España. Cuando Scarlett escuchó eso, miró la mesa y vio una canasta con fruta, había manzanas, naranjas y hasta uvas… ¡¿Que tenía de malo haber elegido una banana?! Quizá sólo le gustaba más y ya, no había porque pensar en obscenidades.

—Kesesesesesee~ es verdad, todos sabemos lo que significa que te gusten tanto las bananas —ahora Gilbert, él no podía faltar en nada, los comentarios siguieron.

Banana eso, banana lo otro y más banana. Estaba exasperándose. Sentía que Alfred tenía una eternidad comiendo esa maldita fruta. Sabía o quería creer que con la banana erradicada, los molestos y picantes comentarios pararían. El tonto de Estados Unidos ni se daba cuenta, ni lo haría.

Cuando, por fin, Alfred se acabó el indeseable fruto, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Scarlett.

—Ohh~ lady, voy al baño. Hahahahaha, ya vuelvo.

—Lo ven, después de terminar de comer una banana necesita ir al baño —dijo Francia, los otros dos rieron a carcajadas. Fue en ese instante que el rubio Jones pasó a un lado de ellos, y hasta los saludó, con un "Hello" y un gesto de saludo.

—Diviértete, rubito, kesesesese~—España se mordió el labio, para no reír.

—Goza tu suerte, tío. Me saludas a Manuela —dijo España. Alfred no entendió el comentario, siguió su camino.

Las críticas inmorales continuaron y fue entonces que Scarlett se puso de pie. Agarró una larga y amarilla fruta, banana. Caminó a la mesa de sus "Vecinos" y se sentó en la silla vacía.

—Hola, ¿Quieren un poco de fruta? —su voz ruda y sensual, provocó la boca de Francia.

—Preferiría naranjas —lo dijo observando el vestido color anaranjado que ella usaba en esos momentos, la muchacha pelirroja sonrío y los hombres la observaron, ¿Qué significaría esa sonrisa?

—Si vuelvo a oír esa tonta palabra o un comentario de ella, lo pagaron caro, muy caro —la voz amenazante hizo a Gilbert rebuscar.

—¿Qué palabra? ¿Banana? —y eso fue el final.

…

Estados Unidos regresaba del baño. Encontró a su linda chica sentada, con una fruta deliciosa en las manos.

—¡Ya llegue! —observó a su alrededor, y vio que había unos vidrios en el suelo y que ese trío de amigos no estaba—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó.

—No sé, no me di cuenta —y sonrío— Quizá no veían por donde caminaban —la voz le salió casi petulante.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano? —le curiosea Alfred.

—Una banana…—así de sencilla su respuesta.

—No, además de eso…

—Oh, sólo es gas pimienta —usar eso era de princesas delicadas y nada rudas, sin autoridad. No le había gustado usarlo, cuando pudo haber usado sus puños. Pero por lo menos ahora todo era más tranquilo.

* * *

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*********) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *:*/* The End */*:* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸****ƹӝʒ**** (`*****•****.*********.****•*****´) ****ƹӝʒ****.****•*********)**

* * *

**N/A**: Esto surgió después de algo que me pasó. Si tienen tiempo de dejarme un comentario me harían feliz y evitarían que me suicidara :3

*Autre banane = Otra banana \._./


End file.
